


After Party

by grrriliketigers



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 17:53:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12325902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grrriliketigers/pseuds/grrriliketigers
Summary: Helena skips Laura's party.... but she more than makes up for it.





	After Party

Laura was sitting in her spacious living room. The mess from the party was still strewn about around her. In anticipating the mess, she'd hired a cleaning service. It was terribly upper class of her, she knew, but she had more important things to do. 

Right now that included responding to emails on her tablet and huffing passive aggressively. 

There was a terse double knock. “Who is it?” Laura asked venomously, knowing exactly who that knock belonged to. 

Helena let herself in and stood in the aftermath of the party, in front of a frowning Laura. “Hey, where's the party?” She asked, smirking wickedly. 

“It's over; you missed it.” Laura crossed her arms. “I wanted you here. You said you'd come.” 

“ _Did I_? That doesn't sound like me.” Helena shrugged. 

“You always do this.” Laura stood, challenging. 

“Then you should be used to it by now.” 

“Why can't you just do these little things for me? Why can't you be a normal girlfriend?” Laura pursed her lips. She was shorter than Helena, even in her stiletto pumps, but she was a formidable opponent. 

Helena pulled Laura against her. “If you wanted a normal girlfriend, you wouldn't have chosen me.” Helena purred. 

Laura felt her defenses weakening. She did seem to have an infinite amount of patience with the admiral where she would've torn lesser bitches a new asshole for much less. In her own, limited way, Helena did make an effort and Laura gave partial credit for that. 

Helena was never going to be the girlfriend who hung out with her friends or abided waxing philosophic about politics. She was the girlfriend who showed up late to everything - completely on purpose, Laura was sure; she was the girlfriend who left her boots wherever she pleased. Helena did spend a whole day with Laura when she was sick without being asked - and being surprisingly helpful. She'd heated up soup and watched bad soaps with Laura all day. 

That same woman flat out refused to participate in any and all social rituals or niceties that involved other people. 

Helena’s lips descended on Laura’s neck. Laura was putty. 

Laura draped her arms around Helena’s shoulders and Helena nipped at Laura’s skin. Laura’s hands slid down Helena’s back, down to grip her ass with both hands, pulling her tightly against her. 

Laura tilted her head back and Helena lightly dragged her teeth against Laura’s throat. 

“Do you want to fuck me?” She whispered. 

Helena grinned, “I always do.” 

Laura reluctantly broke the contact. Reminding herself that it was just long enough to get up to the bedroom. Helena was hot on her heels as she ascended the staircase. Laura was unbuttoning her blouse when she reached the top of the stairs and draped the garment over the railing. 

Helena wrapped her hands around Laura’s pale skin and deftly unhooked her lacy bra. The bra too was discarded at the top of the stairs as the women continued into the bedroom. 

Laura laid down on the bed, enveloped by plush pillows and a down comforter. She still had on her skirt, panties and high heels - Helena liked removing those herself. Helena raked her eyes over Laura lasciviously before disappearing into the bathroom. 

Laura’s pussy throbbed with arousal. No matter how mad Helena made her on occasion, she was powerless to resist the pure sexual charisma of the younger woman. Helena was very used to getting what she wanted. Laura had no doubt that the admiral left a string of used-to-think-they-were-straight women in her wake. Laura didn’t count herself among those - she’d always known she had an attraction to women even if it was oft unexplored attraction. 

Helena reappeared in the doorway, arm resting casually against the doorframe, stare fixing on Laura hotly. Laura bit the inside of her cheek to keep from whimpering. Her eyes traveled down the toned woman’s physique, coming to rest on the purple dildo strapped on between her legs. 

Helena had a way of waltzing into any room and taking possession of whatever she felt like. It was a trait that Laura abhorred in men and admired in Helena. 

She started toward the bed and Laura instinctively spread her legs, her skirt riding up her legs. Helena covered her body with her own, the dildo teasing Laura’s inner thigh. Laura leaned up to capture Helena’s lips but she pulled back. 

They repeated this process a few more times. Helena grinned, knowing that Laura wasn’t going to put up with it for much longer. Helena loved Laura’s tenacity, her drive, her persistence to fight for what she wanted. 

Laura’s hands slid into Helena’s hair, dark brown hair cascaded around her face and Laura’s hands tightened into fists, gripping the hair by the roots. Her long, painted fingernails - which were bad for finger frakking - scraped along Helena’s scalp, sending a new wave of arousal throughout her body. 

Laura kissed her hard, insistently deepening the kiss. Teeth bumped teeth, scraped lips and tongues, exploring and sucking until both women’s lips were bruised and sensitive. 

Helena’s hands worked the skirt up Laura’s legs as they kissed. Once the kiss was broken, she sat back on her haunches and hooked her fingers underneath the waistband of Laura’s silk panties.

Laura lifted her hips encouragingly and Helena dragged the garment down her thighs. She drew one of Laura’s legs up, pulling her foot and high heel through the opening. She straightened the leg as much as it would straighten, nipping at her well-defined runner’s calf muscle. Laura jumped and admonished her, pulling her leg away. 

Helena gripped Laura’s thighs, tugging her roughly forward. She leaned closer, gripping the base of the dildo, rubbing it over Laura’s opening. 

“Hercules!” Laura cursed impatiently. “ _Frak me_!” 

“Gods on Olympus!” Helena laughed, “you are very pushy, Madame Secretary.” 

“Don’t push your luck, Admiral.” Laura warned playfully. 

Helena thrust her hips, pushing the dildo into the waiting redhead. She hooked her hands under Laura’s knees, pushing them forward, angling her thrusts so that she could thrust as deeply as possible. 

Laura moaned wantonly, arching her back. Helena leaned into her thrusts, pumping her hips in tandem with Laura’s counter-thrusts. Laura wrapped her legs around Helena’s waist, dragging her close. 

She rolled her hips against the dildo, pressing her g-spot against the toy, feeling her orgasm building quickly. 

“Frak, frak, frak…” Laura began chanting as her movements became more erratic. 

Helena used her fingers to press Laura’s clit and Laura cried out, grabbing fistfuls of comforter as her body spasmed. Helena waited for Laura to ride out the waves of pleasure before sliding the toy out of the politician. 

She unsnapped the harness and slid the strap-on off, discarding the toy haphazardly off the side of the bed. Helena pressed herself against Laura’s curves, feeling the heat radiating off the other woman. 

Laura drew her in for another kiss, just as rough and desperate as the first as her questing fingers located Helena’s clit. 

Helena hiked her leg over Laura’s hip to give her better access and Laura made tight circles over the tight bundle of nerves. Helena rolled against the ministrations, very trusting of Laura to be careful with her fingernails. 

Sure, she could request that Laura trim them but she would deny herself the pleasure of feeling them scrape down her back in the throes of passion or along her scalp as they kissed bruisingly. 

Laura encouraged Helena to move up her body until her knees were on either side of Laura’s head. Laura gripped Helena’s thighs, holding her close as she swiped her tongue testingly along Helena’s opening before plunging her tongue inside. 

Helena groaned, her eyes falling shut. “Yes…” She breathed. 

Laura hummed as she lapped at Helena’s wet pussy, her nose brushing Helena’s clit with each lick. 

“Frak.” Helena cursed. “Please…” 

The heat of the moment during sex was the only time that Laura heard Helena say please unironically so she liked to positively reinforce the practice. Laura wrapped her lips around Helena’s clit, sucking and flicking the flat of her tongue over the bud. 

Helena gripped the headboard tightly, bucking her hips and breathing heavily through her nose until she cried out. Laura held onto her thighs to keep Helena’s rolling hips from hitting her nose too hard as she waited for the shockwave to subside. 

Helena rose up on shaking legs and dropped down again next to Laura. "I should skip your parties more often." She grinned. 

"Frak you." Laura murmured, pulling Helena in for a shut-up kiss.


End file.
